How Cas Died
by CrystalStarrHunter
Summary: Cas helps the Winchesters, Sam, Dean and Crystal on a hunting trip to gank a Arachne. But still in training and without his grace, Cas (who loves Dean) is in danger. They should have never let him out of their sight.
**How Cas Died**

The young hiker pushed through the foliage. Her relaxing hike had turned... well, creepy, really. She forced herself not to look behind her for the fiftieth time, focusing on getting safely out of the forest.

She was never seen again.

Cas sat, thoughtfully watching Dean's profile as he bent over the laptop. Cas was sitting forward, elbows resting on his thighs and his own lore book laying open on the table. He really wasn't sure why, but he liked to watch Dean when he wasn't looking.

He heard someone clear his throat and both Dean and Cas turned to look at Sam and Crystal, both giving Cas an odd look.

"So, uh, how far along are you?" Sam said, looking away, over at Dean.

"Oh. I, uh, not very far." He was attemping to be discreet about the windows he was closing out.

Crys snatched the laptop. "Busty Asian Beauties again? There are WAY better-"

"It's free!" Dean chuckled, reaching out for the laptop.

"Nope _. You two-_ " he pointed at his siblings."-are grounded. Read a book!" Sam glared at them all.

"I'm older than both of you! And I can get that kind of book!"Dean called after them. Cas tuned out of their conversation and bit back a sigh. While he was enjoying looking at Dean, Dean was enjoying looking at naked women. As always. He wasn't sure why that bothered him.

He looked back down at the book in front of him, sighing aloud this time, because it was... permissable. Somehow he suspected his annoyance at Dean's attraction to nude females would not be taken well by anyone.

He continued reading but was having trouble keeping his eyes off of Dean. Dean grabbed his milkshake and took a drink. Cas "observed" the way he used the tip of his tongue to find the straw, pulling it into his mouth and taking several long drinks. He grabbed a french fry and popped it in his mouth, kissing salt off of the tips of his fingers. Cas tilted his head slightly as Dean adjusted his position, leaning forward a bit and pulling his bottom lip between his teeth. Cas unconciously licked his lips and then realised he was staring. He quietly sat back, forcing his eyes away.

 **He was so beautiful.**

It was amazing, all the lovely little things Dean did without realising it, without realising anyone was watching him. Cas wasn't sure why he enjoyed watching Dean so much, but as long as he wasn't annoying anyone Dean and no one noticed, what was the harm? So he let himself look at Dean, his green eyes and the way they glazed over occasionally, or stopped moving down the page and Cas would know he was rereading the same line over and over, or the way his long, dark lashes would flutter and he would rub a hand from where his eye met his nose to his sideburns...

"So." Cas looked away, at the wall, then at his book, then up at the speaker, Crystal, not really sure _where_ to look. Crys winked at him and he relaxed, slightly. "Any leads, guys?"

"Well, we have Dean's friends online." Cas said. Dean gave him a perplexed look and Crys wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Castiel's slightly bitter tone.

"So, Diddly and Squat." Dean recovered and closed his book.

Cas turned to give Dean a very confused look. "Dean, the names of the porn models don't matter, they are still not very helpful to this investigation."

Dean chortled and Cas tried to hide how much he loved to make Dean laugh. Ever since the night Dean had (fruitlessly) tried to get him laid, when Dean had pulled him out of a strip club laughing hard at Cas's failed romance attempt with an arm thrown over his sholders, Cas had decided he liked Dean's laugh, low and gravelly and breathless. Dean so close to him and the same familiar scent of his cologne, his laugh and his smile and his warmth, left Cas smiling dumbly, his heart pounding and a blush creeping up his neck.

Now Cas pushed away the memories and gave Dean a small smile. Crys was grinning at him again and he made a face at her.

"Hey, you guys stop flirting and listen-" Cas almost laughed, although he found nothing at all funny at the moment. "I think we've actually fought this bitch before."

 **ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

Dean led them into the old warehouse, his machete held over his chest and his other hand on Cas's sholder protectively. Crys poked him in the back so he would turn and see her wide grin. He gave her an adorable, irked look, like, 'I'm enjoying this it would be nice if you didn't ruin it'. So she shrugged and slipped her arm into his other one, and he gave her a gentle grin as Sam moved to her other side. He looked over the line of heads at his brother, who had (somewhat) explained what this was- an Arachne.

"Look, Dean, when I fought this thing, most of the time I didn't have a soul."

"When we killed it you did!"

"Yeah, well, then I passed out."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Okay, it's this spider-thing. It makes giant webs, and if it bites you, you turn into one. It has a type, every time- First it was guys our age, well maybe a little older, then it was chicks Sam banged-" Cas raised an eyebrow Sam's direction, and Sam indicated Dean, as if to say, 'Dude I can do _so_ many horrible things right now.' So Cas quickly looked away. "Now it's teenagers."

Sam turned his attention back to Dean. "So how do we kill it?"

"Duh." He held up his machete. "Let's gank this bitch."

They moved quietly, their line not changing order but straightening out, creeping along the wall, Dean still keeping a hand on Cas's sholder as this was one of his first real hunts with the guys (Crys had always counted) and though he could shoot fairly well, he was still clumsy with the machete.

He remembered earlier that week- Dean had been teaching Cas with the machete, it being a lot longer than the angel blade he was used to. (Any number of pervy innuendos came into mind) Cas had missed the mark on his tree badly. Dean dropped his own sword and laughed. "You're such a clutz, man." He leaned against his own tree. Cas tapped him with the flat of the blade, grinning as Dean lazily batted it away, and slid down beside Dean.

"I'll be a better hunter in a few months."

"Yeah, let's hope so." Dean had chuckled.

Dean grinned a bit, unconciously, and patted Cas's sholder. Then he shook off the random Cas thoughts that the angel tended to elicit and went into Hunter Mode.

They saw a dark form dart in front of them and all fell into battle-ready position as the form barreled through their ranks. Sam fell hard, his leg twisted oddly (and painfully) under him. Dean lunged and scored a hit.

"Okay left upper arm." Dean commented and he and Cas moved one direction while Sam took Crys the other, a pattern they'd developed over the last month.

The Arachne went for Crys next, the 110- pound teen slamming into the wall hard. In about two seconds a good few thick strands wove around her. Though Sam remembered the webs being really tough (then again he had a lot on his mind) But they where also thicker and bigger. He chopped through it with his machete, having to wipe the ick off his blade occasionally.

Dean saw it up ahead, and Cas motioned for someone to go ahead to cut it off. Dean nodded. Cas motioned between the two of them and Dean shrugged, so Cas readied his machete and went ahead. Dean held up a hand and Cas stopped, his baby-blue eyes shining in the dim light.

He demonstrated a couple easy machete swings and winked.

Cas nodded and kept walking.

He felt the form tear against his arms, pulling the machete out of his hands. He stubbornly held on, twisting and hoping to cut the thing's hands enough to make it let go, but he was without his angelic strength and honestly, Jimmy didn't work out much.

His weapon was torn from his hands and he backed up, looking around for the Arachne. It was right in front of him, suddenly, his first and last good look at its ugly face. He saw hatred there, and desperation. He saw Dean shouting over the thing's shoulder and knew he wouldn't be in time. Heard young Crystal screaming, "Dean, get 'em!"

Dean shouted and swung, the thing's head falling but Dean didn't see, he was holding Cas's head on his knee, and Crystal was skidding over on all the blood.

Cas's blood.

"Cas? Cas, Cas, c'mon. God, Cas, oh- oh god." The knife buried in his stomach wasn't an angel blade, but he was human enough that it didn't matter. Sam stumbled over, his leg turning oddly under him, still numb.

"Cas. C'mon buddy don't die on me. You're gonna be fine."

"Dean-" He stopped to cough up blood.

"Nah, Cas, don't talk. We have to- have to getcha to a doctor, or something. You just- just hang in there, you'll be fine. Gonna be ok, ya hear me?"

"Dean, I-"

"Cas, _stop._ " His voice broke. "Stop tryin'a- it's, it's okay, you can tell me later, when-"

" _Dean._ I'm not going to stop..." He was forcing the words out through pain and gritted teeth. Crys put an arm around Sam in the background,tears running down her face. She wanted to bury her face in that stupid angel's stupid trenchcoat and tell him all the things he already knew, but she understood that this was their moment, not hers. "Till you shut up."

"Yeah. Yeah, okay. Cas, I'm listenin'."

"Dean, you know... you know that I love you." Dean's eyes filled with tears. Crys buried her face in Sam's shoulder, trying to quiet her sobs.

"C- Cas, don't, don't talk like you're dyin'. You- you're gonna be fine, Cas, you're not- you don't need to- Cas!" He fell limp, his lips parted slightly and bloodstained, blood soaking his coat and hair and everywhere on Dean where he'd touched him.

"Cas? Cas, no! I- I love you."He shook with sobs. "I love you. I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry, Cas, I love you too. I- I love you, I love you, god Cas I love you." His voice broke to pieces and he pressed his lips to Cas's head, then his lips, over and over again. "Cas, no, Cas I love you, you can't- don't leave, Cas!" He buried his face in his hair, still matted and wet with blood, and cried harder. "Cas... Cas, no. No, no, no. I love you, Cas. I love you."

 **EPILOUGUE**

Gabe put an easy arm around his little brother's sholders when he noticed the tears rolling down his face.

"I didn't know angels could cry." Sadness radiated from his heavenly form, along with a silver lining of pure love.

"So am I dead?" Though Gabriel's vessel was shorter than Cas, his angel form was much larger, though not in any terms humans could comprehend. Honestly, angels couldn't either, so they learned not to think about it too much.

"You would'a been." Suddenly they where standing face to face in whiteness, in their vessels. Cas looked down at his unharmed vessel with wide eyes, then up at his brother.

"I fixed 'em up for you." Gabe winked- Cas was pretty sure he had reverted to his vessel for just that reason. Angels couldn't wink, either.

He found himself wrapping a hug around him, smiling and still crying. Gabe chuckled and hugged back, patting the younger angel's back.

"Okay, Cassie, enough with the sap." Cas stepped back, wiping his eyes on his trenchcoat sleeve. "You have not called me that since..."

"Since I took off. They made an airplane, Cassie, I had to crash it!"

"It wasn't the first one." Cas shook his head, laughing.

"First one I noticed. Those poor guys, even the candy sucked back then. Not much of a sorry note."

"Is that why Sam tends to find MNMs in his underwear?"

"That, and I just really like touching his underwear."

Cas laughed again.

"Hey, you got one. Put in a good word for me with Sam, alright?"

"I owe you that much, at least."

Cas teleported to earth.

 **BACK AT THE MOTEL**

Dean lay on his bed. When anybody was looking he was busy, researching or cooking or cleaning or pacing around aimlessly. They considered it his way of coping. He knew this, and figured it was better than the truth. He wasn't coping. He couldn't believe it, could not begin to try to imagine to believe that Cas was dead. The rest of the day was like an eternity, but he only slept when he had a vague idea that this was the time normal people normally slept, 9-ish. So he laid down but he couldn't sleep. He tried not to shift and to hold back his sobs as he was vaguely aware of his little brother in the next bed. Finally he turned over, carefully. Too carefully.

"Dean?" His tall, muscled form sat up. "You awake?"

"Uh..." he rubbed the back of his neck, sitting up also. "Yep."

"You okay?" Dean could see his silhouette turn to him. He had something in his hand, glowing. His phone.

"Dude, are you texting?"

"Tumblr. Don't avoid the question."

Dean sighed heavily. They both noticed Crys sit lightly sit on the dresser they shared.

"Guys, he's gone. I-" Sam was attempting to type discreetly. "Are you still on fucking Tumblr?!"

"It's Katie. We've been talking, she... she doesn't really believe me."

"Yeah, well, neither do I. Fucking Tumblr..." He grumbled, rolling over.

"Dean, _talk_. C'mon, look." He did, reluctantly, and Sam held up his phone and powered it off. "No phone zone."

"Yeah, okay. But you're an assbutt." He took a deep breath. "Okay. Look, guys, I know when dad died I held it in, and I smashed my car. I tried holding it in now, and-"

"You smashed our door." Crys said softly.

He nodded. "Yeah. So... Yeah. I loved 'em. I loved Cas, and I was a coward and I couldn't say it. I watched porn so I wouldn't watch him, I got caught so I wouldn't end up getting caught with him..." He swallowed hard. "Can angels hear you pray when they die? People think they go to heaven when they die, what about angels? What about about Cas? Can he hear me? Cuz I've been prayin'. God, I prayed. The whole time, after he was gone, I prayed, and oh god, why did i let him outta my sight?" He glanced up at his siblings, able to see teenage Crystal's tearful face in the light from the open door. "Saps. Why'm I tellin' you this?" He tossed a pillow at her.

"Cause I'm awesome." She gave him a ghost of a smile and wiped her face.

"And now he's gone. He's dead. And, god, just... I can't even try to apoligize. Can't even... Which one? Which time I flaunted my women and my porn? All those magazines I left out for you guys to see? And he loved me the whole time, he was always there. I was too afraid, because how can you tell your best friend you love him? And how do you live with knowing you can't? So I didn't, I mean I tried not to, really I did. Women, boose, porn, women, sex with women, sex with both booze AND women... but, c'mon. He just shows up two inches away and tells me I've been drinking. And how can you not want to kiss him? You're drunk, you're stressed, he's there and he's... he's Cas." Sam nodded, clearing his throat.

"Man, I shoulda known, though. Just today, Crys, you where there. He was mad, in his way. I was watching porn and he was pissed, and I just have to say, 'Oh look let's go put ourselves in danger to deflect attention from me after I hurt your feelings, this should end well'. I'm an idiot and now he's dead. He didn't deserve that. He should hate me."

Crys sat forward. "Dean, honey," Her southern accent came on thick, in her tired and worried state. "He loved you. He loved you so much, he was ready to wait for you. He doesn't hate you, wherever he is. He never hated you, he was disappointed he didn't have you but Dean, I don't think I can count the times I walked in and he was watching you. Just watching you, watching you eat, sleep, read, slack off, laugh, all the time. I'm pretty sure he liked every little thing you did." She shook her head, laughing. "It was so adorable. And you where there for him. That was all he ever needed. He never would admit it either, and you know we where close."

She got quiet, then, and Dean guestured to Sam. "Your turn, Sammy, circle time."

"Uh, he was a cool guy?" Crys leaned over to punch him and almost fell off the dresser. When she got her lanky teenager self straightened herself out, he continued, "He helped us out so much, and he was just such a funny, dorky, lovestruck idiot, I just... He's gone. And, you know, he's gone and it's dumb. Like I told Katie, if it was something big or if we just... didn't see him go, we might be hoping. But stuff like this, it happens so often. Hunters die. We sign up for it. But he was an angel. He was our friend. It's unreal."

Dean stood up wearily, checking his alarm clock. "5 am. Guys, I'm gettin' a drink... Water." He added to his sister's disapproving glare.

She smiled softly and waved him away, then walked over to lay where Dean had been, stealing his heat like she'd done as a little girl. Sam and Dean, as young men, had taken care of her when her mother died protecting her. This had been yet another blow to John, and it had been up to the boys to watch out for their half-sister.

Now here she was, loving Dean like a mother at 15, something the grown man needed desperately with Cas gone. It occured to him that he and Dean had depended on her to tell everyone just out of habit until Sam saw her chest heaving as she typed and regrew his heart, remembering that she and Cas had been far closer than he had ever been to the angel.

He had taken over, letting his not-so-little sister leave to mourn her friend.

 **IN THE KITCHEN**

Dean walked into the kitchen, rubbing a hand over his face and messy hair.

He stumbled and stopped, staring at the back of a very familiar, dark-haired man in a trenchcoat sitting calmly at his table.

His breath caught in his throat, and the man- Cas!- turned questioningly.

He stood up quickly, dropping his folded hands out of his lap and turning to Dean fully, in all his trenchcoated glory.

"Cas?" Dean breathed. He swallowed thickly, then repeated, "Cas?!"

He held his arms out as if to say, 'Yep, so wassup' and Dean wrapped him in a hug, which Cas happily returned. Dean pushed him back and looked him over in wonder, and Cas just grinned at him sheepishly so Dean pulled him back into the hug. Then he was kissing him, hard, pushing the angel's mouth into his, which Cas also returned. Cas made a small noise in the back of his throat, which sounded like he was trying to say something, so Dean pulled back, embarassed.

What Cas said didn't help much.

"Your siblings..." Dean spun around quickly, as both he and Cas turned red and looked at them like guilty children.

Before either Dean or Cas could begin to react, Sam was laughing hysterically and Crystal was crying _again_ , hugging Cas and screaming that he was a dickface.

Sam laughed harder at that last statement.

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

After we got _that_ sorted out, Dean was sitting with both hands twined in Castiel's, I was dried up and Cas explained that Gabriel _had_ been the one to take Cas's body- he had just taken Cas too, leaving his vessel just that. Seeing his brother about to die _again_ , he decided to help out.

"He said the love story was irresistable." He gave Dean a shy smile and Sam and I grinned at each other. They where in for _so much teasing._

- **Crystal Starr**

Hope you guys liked it! Now, our Tumblr conversations...

 **SAM** **DEAN** **AND** **CRYS** **ON TUMBLR**

 **mistystarrpony**

Hey. uh hi katie? Are you there?

 **pandagirl6765**

Ya

 **mistystarrpony**

Hey. Uh we had to go nab this arachne. You know what it is?

 **pandagirl6765**

No what- what happened to Cas

 **mistystarrpony**

Shit did you talk to dean? Maybe he wants to talk maybe he doesnt i dont know.

 **pandagirl6765**

I texted Cas but I'm guessing Dean answered I though it was Sam but I guess Dean. Yeah he just said have Crys tell you

 **mistystarrpony**

Ok cas is dead. it was just a freak accident he was just there and it wanted to stab something and without his grace... dean is running around cleaning. he wont talk to us.

 **mistystarrpony**

r u there

this is sam crys is keeping quiet since it happened.

 **pandagirl6765**

Sorry I had to get ready. BUT WHAT THE FUCKING HELL

 **mistystarrpony**

uh yeah. our reaction mostly.

 **pandagirl6765**

Can I punch a hole in my wall and cry ;-;

 **mistystarrpony**

dean did both of those things dont sweat it.

 **pandagirl6765**

Fucking hell!you guys have to do something!

 **mistystarrpony**

i mean, what do we do? it was a minor thing, arachne. not an angel or demon or leviathan, he didnt just walk into a river and we left, i mean we watched him die. hes gone.

 **pandagirl6765**

Last time I checked you can summon things why don't you summon an angel and have he/ she use their grace to fix Cas.

 **mistystarrpony**

what angel? hes broken, anyway. can they even do it? believe you me, we thought all this stuff. Dean went to bed at nine, i will soon. but man i cant sleep. i dont think he is either but if he is im not waking him up.

 **pandagirl6765**

But what are you guys going to do without Cas?

 **mistystarrpony**

i... dont know.

he told dean he loved him.

 **pandagirl6765**

How did Dean react

 **mistystarrpony**

he, uh, i guess he realised he said it cause he was dying... he told him not to talk like that and... cas- cas died before he could say it back. i dont think dean'll ever get over that. he said it a million times after he went, but it was too late.

 **pandagirl6765**

Holy shit.

 **mistystarrpony**

yeah... we (me and crys) just stood back there and crys was crying and so was i. dean was saying he'd be ok and he just couldnt... couldnt accept it till he was gone and then he just cried and we cried and... yeah. what else could we do?

 **pandagirl6765**

I guess- well I know no one could do anything. I'm just having a hard time accepting it.

 **mistystarrpony**

us, too. doesnt he always come back? i mean, hes died. deans died. i died. but every time it was something big, not some freak accident. this happens to plenty of hunters, why do we think we're special? im texting from bed but dont worry. i cant sleep but deans been quiet. either hes out or hes pretending.

 **pandagirl6765**

What the hell even happened?

 **mistystarrpony**

we where chasing it around this old warehouse, and cas took a machete and went to cut it off. i was cutting crys out of its web trap, and dean ran off to help cas. when we ran up we saw dean cutting off its head, and it's knife was in cas's stomach.

 **pandagirl6765**

God damnit that's horrible. Why can't god just bring him back already

 **mistystarrpony**

god? since when has he given half a fuck?!

 **pandagirl6765**

Since a couple of cas's death as an angel

 **mistystarrpony**

i think dean blames himself. we dont, of course, but the way his face is set, either he blames himself or he hates that he didnt say he loved cas. and, c'mon, god? hes a douche. who knows if he will, the chances arent good. we cant say, god will fix it, we probably we'll get old and die before it happens.

 **pandagirl6765**

Did you give Cas a hunters funeral? Or did y'all bury him

 **mistystarrpony**

Well, it's weird. It's kinda gone. but dont get your hopes up, because we found a snickers there. gabe's his brother, he must've took him. dean just said, ok i officially hate him and put the salt back up. he was an angel, and you know they probably have some weird-ass way of doing things.

 **pandagirl6765**

True they do. Well Sam you and Crys try to get some sleep try not to think to much about this tonight. Night Sam please keep me updated

 **mistystarrpony**

okay, yeah. We'll try, and thank you. you know, hes gone but right now we have to get dean to open up. wish us luck.

 **pandagirl6765**

Good luck!

 **mistystarrpony**

ok thanks, night.

 **mistystarrpony**

Dean's awake. ill try.

 **STARTING AT ABOUT THE SAME TIME ENDING MUCH EARLIER**

 **pandagirl6765**

Hey Cas how are you

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

Shit, katie, hes not here. didnt crys tell you?

 **pandagirl6765**

No. What happened to the Angel

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

um. ask crys im sorta... ill talk later.

 **pandagirl6765**

Shit I'm sorry.

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

yeah me too.

 **SINGLE MESSAGE TO THEWEIRDYMCWEIRDISON**

mistystarrpony

Shit uh hey. did you see my cas blog? well hes been on here and he died and i wanted to tell you. ok i have to go.

 **TO DEATHSTIEL AT 5:30-ISH**

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

HEY SORRY CAS DIED BUT NOT HAHAHAHA GO GABE, HES NOT DEAD, TALK TO YOU TOMORROW DESTIEL IS FILLING THE BUNKER WE ARE DROWNING IN IT!

THIS IS CRYSTAL BTW

Yes, I am very much alive. -Cas

 **deathstiel**

What? 😂 well I'm glad you're alive

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

Why the FUCK are you awake right now?!

Crystal not everyone sleeps until noon. -Cas

WE ARE GOING TO SLEEP NOW GOODNIGHT

*Sigh* Crystal is your phone stuck on caps lock again?

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

It seems that Crystal forgot to message you at my "death" at 8:30 pm last night. Goodnight

 **deathstiel**

Haha ok goodnight!

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

night -dean

uh gnight i guess -Sam *laughing*

NIGHT -Crys

Good night -Cas

CONVERSATION WITH KATIE NEXT DAY

Around 5:30

 **mistystarrpony**

SHIT

SHIT YOURE ASLEEP

CASIS ALIVE HES OK MESSAGE US OK -Crys

Today at 8:52 AM

 **pandagirl6765**

HOW IS HE ALIVE

Today at 3:07 PM

 **mistystarrpony**

GABRIEL

 **pandagirl6765**

REALLY

 **mistystarrpony**

YES REALLY HE TOOK HIS BODY BEFORE WE COULD BURN IT AND FIXED IT UP FOR US (MOSTLY DEAN)

 **pandagirl6765**

Holy hell.

 **mistystarrpony**

and DESTIEL OH MY GOD

 **mistystarrpony**

THEY KISSSSSSSED

 **pandagirl6765**

A lot I heard

 **mistystarrpony**

lol yeah. Dean is trying to make me not post the "sap talk" we had right before we found Cas in the dining room.

 **pandagirl6765**

What type of sappy talk

 **mistystarrpony**

Well, him spewing self-hate and me being a mom and us talking about Cas. Cas gave me eveyone's memories of what happened. So i hugged Dean, like a lot, and wrote it all down. It's pretty much sappy angst. I'm posting it soon.

 **mistystarrpony**

Oh yeah, Can I copy-paste our tumblr conversations to it for clarification.

 **pandagirl6765**

Yeah sure

 **mistystarrpony**

ok thanks! also, you ok with your name up there, we said katie several times.

 **pandagirl6765**

Yeah it doesn't matter I don't mind

 **mistystarrpony**

ok thanks.

 **pandagirl6765**

No problem.

 **mistystarrpony**

poor dean, he was all guilty and now here's cas, like hello! the last few hours have been so weird, all these poor confused man-babies can do is share a chair and make sure they're not dreaming.

 **pandagirl6765**

How's Sam taking it?

 **mistystarrpony**

Sam... is laughing, mostly. I mean, he liked cas a lot, sure, but he was never close like dean and i are. so he was just trying to help us through it and now hes teasing dean and cas along with me.

 **pandagirl6765**

Why do you keep teasing them ;-; let them kiss and make up

 **mistystarrpony**

Well, its HILARIOUS. and they just blush and go on kissing, its not like they give half a monkeys furry- oh hi sam.

 **CAS'S BLOG TO KATIE**

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

Hello. I would like to make it perfectly clear that i am not dead. Please talk to me tomorrow. :)

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

i have no idea why this smiley is laying down but in am told it expresses happiness :) :) :) :)

Today at 8:52 AM

 **pandagirl6765**

How the hell are you alive!?

Today at 3:10 PM

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

My brother found my and Dean's romance "irresistable". He pulled me out of my vessel before it died, then revived my vessel.

 **pandagirl6765**

That's quite the story.

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

Yes it is, Crystal has written it all down rather than sleep.

 **pandagirl6765**

Did anyone get any sleep last night?

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

Dean and I slept in Dean's bed, San was sent to another room because he kept laughing at us, and Crystal kept typing for all we know. But that was technically this morning. I was going to wait for Dean and his siblings to wake up but it appears they did not sleep.

 **pandagirl6765**

Did Dean say anything about the "I love you" thing before you.. You know died

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

Yes, well he said very little but he hugged and kissed me a lot, which I did not mind in the least.

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

We have decided to be clear about our feelings for each other. Crystal wants your permission to post our conversations pertaining to my "death" along with her account of what happened.

 **pandagirl6765**

Yeah totally that's fine

So you and Dean hit it off good?

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

Uh... yes if that is the term. We have always been... close but this is different. Mostly because he now kisses me when I am in his personal space.

 **pandagirl6765**

Did it surprise you?

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

At this point, we are so happy we are allowing ourselves to that we kiss each other when we get half a chance. That is no suprise.

 **pandagirl6765**

Pleas tell me you and Dean aren't kissing while I text you. I mean if y'all are imma leave you two alone to have some one on one time if you know what I mean

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

It's okay, dean andi are not quite at that stage. he is laughing at my wording.

 **pandagirl6765**

You wording is fine, just very... How do you say it… professional I guess

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

I have been told this.

 **pandagirl6765**

I could see you being like a college professor or some type of teacher.

 **castielwinchestercallmecas**

That would be nice. I am sure I would be better at that than hunting.

 **ME:**

I GOT, LIKE, _**NO**_ SLEEP LAST NIGHT


End file.
